A living dream
by Seacarda Fox Shadow
Summary: What would you do if you thought you were in a dream and you were with the one you deeply loved? You could read this and find out what Inu Yasha would do.


It was dark, almost too dark. It was like all the other 'dreams' he had. If you could call total darkness a dream. It was like he was floating in nothing, he was simply there. Wind, he could hear wind but couldn't feel it. Loud yet silent, the waves and wind smashed together. The sound seemed to slowly turning into words. He could never make out the words or who was saying it, but this time it was different. He could tell what who it was. He opens his eyes not seeing much deferent's between closed ones. Nothing but dark, black space.

"Kagome?" he whispered to himself.

Yes it was Kagome's voice, she was screaming his name.

"Kagome?" he said again looking around for her."

"Inu Yasha Help me!!!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. It made goose bumps run up and down his back and legs and before his brain could tell his body to run, it started on its own. Running as fast as he could but for Kagome it wasn't fast enough. _Too slow!_ A voice shouted to him in the darkness a voice that sounded too much like him. Her voice cracked out a cry "Please! Stop it! Please!"

_Too slow! Too slow! _Screamed his voice in the darkness.

"Get away from her!!" he shouted back into the darkness to have it echo back at him.

Then suddenly a spot light shot on, just a few feet from Inu Yasha. He stopped, being momentarily blinded. "Inu Yasha!! Don't!!" As his eyes adjusted he saw it was Kagome laying on the grown staring at him with fear shrieking from her eyes. "Stop!!" She screamed again.

Was she looking at him? Before he could ask her what was wrong, somebody's back was to his face. The person stepped forward to Kagome, his white hair waving back and forth as he walked. His arm slowly raised as if he was going to slap her, but then his hand tightened making into a claw.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**"

Inu Yasha felt his heart fall as he heard the loudest most terrified scream he had ever heard. He felt something wet sprinkle across his face, he put his hand to his face, wiping some of it off. As he looked at what was on his finger tips he felt a crushing feeling of dread and weakness. _Blood._

Laughing, someone was laughing! It sounded like his own laugh, was he laughing? Inu Yasha looked up from his hand to the corpse. There was a deep claw mark going from her chest to her stomach. She laid in her own blood and her eyes, lifeless. Behind her came a figure, the one that was laughing. The demon had long white hair with two white dog ears poking out. There were two purple lighting marks on each cheek. His fangs being too large for his mouth went over his bottom lip. His eyes… were red with blue slits as pupils and … and they were filled with joy. "Finally!" He chuckled "I'm free! No more listening to that human side" his threw back his head and laughed then looked back down at the blood pool. "No more 'sits'" He cooed. He closed his eyes as if taking in the moment. "Glorious freedom, how I have waited for you"

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

Inu Yasha fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he bit into his bottom lip.

"Inu Yasha" said a soft voice.

Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome and his other self, flinching as he did so. The scene was frozen as if paused. "Inu Yasha" said the voice sweetly. He slowly looked over his shoulder into the darkness and a spot light flashed onto another scene. There stood Kagome, smiling sweetly. Filled with shock, Inu Yasha stood up slowly. He looked back at where the other Kagome was dead, but the light had gone out and all there was, was black. He turned back to the smiling Kagome. He wanted to run to her and ask her what the hell just happened and if she was OK but as he was about to take his first step towards her once again a man appeared in front of him and walked to Kagome. This time the man's hair was black.

"Inu Yasha" giggled Kagome as the man wrapped his arms around her. She put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him into a warm kiss. Inu Yasha seemed to be suddenly slammed into the human side of him and found himself in a deep kiss with Kagome. In his mind he was going crazy, while his human body was calm as if this was the everyday deal. And when he stopped yelling inside his head he found that he liked it. He liked the way she smiled into the kiss, the way her hands were tangled in his hair, and the way his arms fit around her waist, like a glove, perfect. Then before he could really start to enjoy it he was in his own body again, watching the humans enjoy each other's movements in the kiss. They were so happy.

"INU YASHA!!" Kagome screamed. He blinked and there in the light was Kagome on her knees, her head lying on something he couldn't make out. She was sobbing "Inu Yasha! Don't leave me!" Then there the reason she was crying, the thing she was lying on, was him. He was dead. Killed by something, he really didn't care about the dead half of himself, more about Kagome, she seemed bigger somehow. She sat up wiping a stream of tears away. _No!_ He could see it now, why she seemed bigger it was because she WAS bigger. She was pregnant. She was so large! It had to be twins. There was no other reason for her to be that big. And there he heard the sound of two, every small heart beats in twine with their mothers. There it was again, the feeling of that dread and weakness. He wanted to run to her, to scup her up in his arms and carry her to a warm place. But for some reason he couldn't move his body.

"I wasn't strong enough" said the human half who was now standing next to him "I couldn't win the fight and I lost her and…" the scene paused just like the other one and the light went out. He looked over to the other spot light that had turned on. In this one Kagome was being eaten by a demon. Its snout dug deep into her stomach, clawing her open. Inu Yasha looked away as fresh tears fell down his face. "The children we were going to have together"

Everything was black again, left in the dark again. He bit into his bottom lip, making it bleed.

"Why? Either way I lose her?" He said loudly to himself.

"No" said Kagome "You could just stay with me"

Suddenly everything was white and there, in front of him were all the scenes he had watched, all paused. Before him stood Kagome, smiling sweetly once again. "Like the way you are now" she said as she walked to the scene where his demon self had killed Kagome and was still laughing, she then gave a frown to it and waved her hand through it. It disappeared, turning into dust. She then walked over to the other one where they were kissing, smiled at it and it too turned to dust. "You don't have to change" She did the same thing with the other two, frowning at both of them.

"You don't have to become one half of yourself to be stronger or to be with me."

She then after saying that walked over to him, put her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"Inu Yasha?!!" what? "Inu Yasha! Wake up"

Inu Yasha opened his eyes to have a flood of light came streaming in. He blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes, looking like a little kid as he did. "Inu Yasha, are you OK?" He looked up to where the voice was coming from. "Kagome?" without answering to him she went on "You were having a nightmare". He looked at her for a moment. She was beautiful. Her black raven hair slightly blew in the wind and her eyes wide with worry with some sleep hidden in the corners; she must have just woken up. Her skin was so smooth and smelled so sweet, a hint of woodsy smell. He felt like he was in heaven or maybe still in a dream. If it was just a dream he didn't want to wake up from it. He slowly, as if afraid to hurt her, put his hand on her cheek. With his thump he wiped one of her sleepy tears away. "You were crying?" he asked, stroking her cheek as he did. The worry seemed to melt away from her eyes and face. "It was just a nightmare" she whispered getting lost in his glazed over amber eyes. She put each hand on either side of his torso, following the warmth of his hand. "hmmm" hummed Inu Yasha "What was it about" He said putting his other hand on her waist, she came closer. "I had to leave and couldn't come back here" Inu Yasha slipping his hand into her hair pulling her closer. Now she hovered just over his lips, breathing each other's breath. Though she was just human she liked the smell of him as she breathed it in. "Why would that be a bad thing? I thought you hated it here" he whispered. "I…" Then Inu Yasha closed his eyes and lifted is head ever so slightly off the grown to have their lips meet. At first Kagome's eyes shot open with shock but then, losing herself in the kiss they slowly shut on their own. They stayed like this for quite a long time, both thinking that any moment that they would wake up to find it was all a dream. Kagome broke the kiss, being the human and needing air more than the half human. She gasped for breath a few inches from Inu Yasha's mouth; he smiled at this and put his forehead to hers. She smiled back at him while still panting. He wrapped both arms around her waist as she laid on top of him and like the dream it was perfect.


End file.
